Dont judge a book by its cover
by shwetz2002
Summary: So the Winx are split into 2 groups and they get off at a bad start. but things change Summary very crappy but worth it
1. Chapter 1

DON'T JUDGE A BOOK BY ITS COVER

CHAPTER 1

"MUSA! HELIA! YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!" Matlin called.

The twins came running down the stairs in a hurry.

"Bye mum, bye dad," They called running out the door.

They climbed into Brandon's jeep and headed for their new school.

"Ready for school?" Asked Layla, one of my best friends,

"Uh!" Musa groaned, "Don't even talk about it," she said put her head on the window.

"First day of school has always been a nightmare for the 2 of us!" Helia said,

"For all of us," Bloom said.

"Ya well, we're together, and at least, you've got your strong brothers here to protect you," Brandon said.

"Any idea when they'll be here? We're almost there, might need some protection," Musa joked.

"Haha, very funny," Timmy said.

IN 2 MINUTES THEY HAD REACHED

"Uhhh!" Musa groaned when they had all gotten out of the car.

"What?" Her friends asked her,

"That," She said pointing to the school building.

Her friends laughed.

Musa had dressed up like her usual self

She wore a white top and a black sleeveless blazer, black leather jeans and a pair of black boots

Layla wore a grey top, black leather jacket, black jeans and black high tops.

Bloom wore blue skinny jeans, red and black flannel and black trainers.

Helia wore a white shirt with a red tie and a black blazer, black trouser and black shoes.

Brandon wore a white t-shirt with a black letter man jacket and white jeans, he wore black high tops.

Timmy wore a grey shirt with a green and black stripped blazer on top and grey trousers, he wore black shoes.

The last lesson of the day was Music and Mr. Brown, the teacher, said he'd be splitting us into groups to see how we work together, but this was to happen next week,

At the end of class, 6 other students walked up to Musa and her friends.

"Look who it is, the schools newest geeks," the Blonde one guy said.

"Ya, who gives you the right to come to our school and act like you own everything," The blonde girl said

Musa raises her eyebrows at them.

"Well the last time I checked it was a free world and I could do whatever the hell I wanted, who gives **you **the right to tell us what to do," she snapped.

"Hey, hey, hey watch your mouth bitch, you can't just talk to her like that," the purple haired girl said.

"Hey, she didn't abuse you or anything, why you calling her a bitch?'' Timmy said.

"like she said, it's a free world," She replied.

"Ohh, know I see the bitchy part," Musa said.

"Right?" The girls started talking as if they had been friends for ages.

"Stop, we're supposed to be mad at them," The light brunette said.

"But why? I don't understand," Bloom said.

"What do you understand?" The blonde guy asked.

"Things that are important in life, like if I punch myself in the face and it hurts, does that mean I'm weak or strong?" Bloom answered.

"Or how history classes are going to get longer and harder as time goes," The brunette girl said.

"Or which hand rest is yours in the cinema," Musa said.

Everyone agreed.

"Back to the point…" Brandon said.

"Yes, this is your 1st day in school and you act like your ruling this school," The blonde girls said.

"You took our table at lunch," The dude with the braid said.

"Hey! No one said anything about sitting plans at lunch," Layla said.

"Yes but you should have asked if anyone was sitting there," The guy with the magenta hair said.

"Yah like who?" Musa asked.

"Umm, Bob?" He said.

"B, Bob?" Musa repeated, "Who the flipping hell is Bob?"

"That guy," he said pointing to a random kid, "Hey kid, your names Bob now!"

"Y, yes sir!" he said and ran away.

The 6 new kids stood their shocked.

"Why?" Helia asked.

"It's a free world, man that thing never gets old," The purple haired girls said,

"Hey, guess what? It just did," Musa said s her friends face palmed themselves.

"What's your name?" The magenta haired guy asked.

"Ours," Helia asked.

He nodded,

"Well I'm Helia and this is my sister Musa, this is Timmy and his sister Bloom and this is Brandon and his sister Layla," Helia introduced themselves,

"What about you?" Brandon asked.

"I'm Flora and this is my brother Nabu, this is Tecna and her brother Riven and this is Stella and her brother Sky," Flora introduced themselves,

"Sup?" Musa said.

"huh?" Stella asked.

"Whoa, did _She_ just say sup?" Riven asked Nabu.

"That's like the coolest thing I have ever witnessed," Nabu replied in awe.

"Are you kidding me?" The 6 new kids chorused.

"No, I have never heard a girl talk in slang before," Sky said,

"Bruh, that's messed," Bloom said,

The 3 boys gasped.

Helia, Timmy and Brandon laughed, "I'd call yourself lucky, we can't here the end of it," Timmy said.

"You're joking?" Nabu asked.

"N**** we ain't joke," Layla said.

"Are you human?" Sky asked.

"No Shit!" The 3 girls said sarcastically.

"Okay prove it," Riven said.

Musa raised her eyebrow.

"2+2 is 4," she said.

"Omigod she is human?" Sky said.

"What. is. Happening?" Layla whispered.

Her friends shrugged.

"What's happening is that you 3 girls have impressed our brothers, it's something that only cool people can do," The 3 guys nodded their heads,

Then all 6 of them went on their knees and bowed down to them.

The 3 girls jumped out of their skins when they did this for they were not expecting this to happen,

Even their brothers didn't know what was happening.

"Um, can, can you get up cause like, this ain't comfortable," Musa said.

All 6 of them stood up.

"We're sorry for acting all bitchy and dumbass like," Flora said.

"Oh LOL! That's okay, we were probably acting bitchy to," Bloom said.

"NO! Not at all!" Stella jumped. Bloom gave her a confused look,

"We're really sorry for what we did, could we become friends," Tecna asked, she gave held her hand in front of Musa for her to shake,

Musa smiled cheekily,

"Oh know," Helia said hiding his face,

"Let's make friendship," Musa said in an Arabic accent, she took Tecna's hand and shook it.

Everyone laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The week had gone by quite fast and both groups had gotten all really well,

NO POV

Musa, Layla and Bloom were sitting on the curb after school, and were really bored!

Then all of u sudden Musa started humming to a song and the other 2 joined in, "Hello! This ain't know high School Musical!" She joked pretending to be angry.

They continued humming when they all looked at each and smiled.

Musa had changed into a black adidas hoodie, a white top and black jeans with a pair of high tops she wore a black beanie with it.

Layla wore a grey sweatshirt with black leggings and brown boots, a grey beanie too.

Bloom wore a white top and a black hoodie which she had opened and black leggings, she wore white high tops and a white beanie.

READY OR NOT by Bridget Mendler

BLOOM

H-Hey H-Hey

H-H-Hey (H-Hey)

Oooooooooooooo

MUSA

I'm the kinda girl who doesn't say a word,

Who sits at the curb and waits for the world

But I'm about to break out, about to break out

I'm like a crook tonight

LAYLA

I caught you staring at me and I was thinking clearly

Now I'm like a bee and I'm huntin' for the honey

And I'm kinda shy but you're super fly yeah

I could be your kryptonite

ALL

Like ohh ohh ohh

LAYLA

Light my heart up baby like a match stick

Ohh ohh ohh

LAYLA

And hit the gas quick

ALL (STANDING UP AND DANCING LIKE PROS)

Ready or not

Here I come

Where you at?

The night is young

In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you

Ready or not

Here I come

I like your face

Do you like my song?

Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you

Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)

Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)

BLOOM

Hello my name is... (Bloom)

Nice to meet you

I think you're famous

Where have I seen you?

You'll be my William, I'll be your Kate

Livin' like a fairytale

We could have a palace right next to Oprah

37 cars and a yacht down in Boca

Take me away wherever you say

Yeah we could be setting sail

ALL

Like ohh ohh ohh

BLOOM

Light my heart up baby like a matchstick

ALL

Ohh ohh ohh

BLOOm

And hit the gas quick

ALL

Ready or not

Here I come

Where you at?

The night is young

In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you

Ready or not

Here I come

I like your face

Do you like my song?

Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you

Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)

Ready or not, not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)

MUSA

Ready or not here I come, here I come

You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs

You and me dance from the night to the dawn

Ready or not here I come, boy it's on

LAYLA

Ready or not here I come, here I come

You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs

You and me dance from the night to the dawn

Ready or not here I come, boy it's on

ALL

Ready or not

Here I come

Where you at?

The night is young

In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you

Ready or not

Here I come

I like your face

Do you like my song?

Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you

Ready or not (ready or not, you're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs)

Ready or not (here I come, oh)

Ready or not

Ready or not

Ready or not

Ready or not

Ready or not

Boombada Boombada Boombada

MUSA

Ready or not!

They had attracted the passengers that were walking by with their singing and dancing,

When they clapped for them, the 3 girls started laughing.

The crowd started clearing and the girls sat back down on the curb,

"Whoa!" they heard 6 familiar voice say.

They turned around to see their other friends.

"Oh hey guys!" Bloom said cheerfully.

"You, you can sing, and dance!" Sky said his eyes opened wide and mouth hanging open.

The 3 girls looked at each other and burst out laughing.

The 6 guys looked confused.

"Good one! You guys are great at cracking jokes," Layla said.

"B, but we, weren't joking," Nabu said.

"Don't bother, they won't accept any compliment no matter how true it is," Brandon said walking out of the house with a basketball in his hand, followed by Timmy and Helia.

"Really? Lucky, these guys go over the top when it comes to getting complimented, and completely annoyed when you so much as insult them," Riven said laughing.

"That's better than trying to insult these guys and then you're the one ending up feeling bad," Helia said laughing.

"Well I'd rather have a tomboy as a sister than a complete girly girl," Sky said.

"Hey!" Stella said whacking the back of his head.

"Ow!" He whined.

Bloom laughed.

"Ya, well they are girls," Timmy said.

"Tell me, have you ever been forced to go to the mall and spend hours in one shop, so they could get the perfect bag!" Nabu said.

"Well no, but it would be kind of fun," Helia said shrugging,

Brandon and Timmy nodded.

"Way to sound gayer then before," Musa said earning glares from Helia, Timmy and Brandon and high 5s from Bloom, Layla, Sky, Riven and Nabu.

"Okay, I have a plan!" Tecna said with an evil look.

Everyone turned to look at Tecna.

"So, how about we switch places for the whole week, Stella, Flora and I will swap with Musa, Layla and Bloom, they will move into our house and we will move into yours," She explained.

"That's actually a sick plan, way to go Tec!" Layla said holding her fist for her to bonga.

"why'd you want to punch me?" Tecna asked.

"N, never mind," Layla sighed.

"See what I mean?" Riven cried, "I like that idea,"

Everyone agreed, The girls went home to pack their bags for the week.

When they were done, Stella, Tecna and Flora were introduced to the girl's parents,

"Mum, Dad, this is Flora, your new daughter," Musa said.

"Hi, wait what?" Musa's parents said.

Musa laughed. "We're just doing an experiment mum, we are trading brothers, only for the week, so try not to miss me much," she joked.

After introducing everyone to everyone and showing them their rooms, Musa, Layla and Bloom hoped into Sky's pick up, "I find it pretty neat, that you all live in the same house, we have to walk like a mile to see each other," Bloom said.

"You guys are neighbors!" Sky laughed.

"Hey when you're as lazy as us, everything is too far!" Bloom said.

The 3 guys laughed.

When they reached to their house, "Nice crib," Layla said jumping out of the car,

"Thanks," Nabu beamed.

They walked in and were introduced to their parents,

"Well, feel right at home," Riven's mum said smiling.

"Thanks," Musa answered.

The guys gave them a tour around the house and when they got out to the backyard, The girls were gob smacked.

"Holy Crapola!" The shouted.

It was like they walked through sports heaven.

There was a basketball court, swimming pool, football field and a tennis court,

"How but we swap with Tecna guys permenately?" Bloom said.

"Haha, doesn't bother me!" Sky laughed.

The girls went to their rooms and got changed into shorts and a t-shirt and trainers.

"Let's see how good you say you are," Riven said.

"Bring it!" Musa challenged.

They went to the basketball court and played for about an hour,

The girls won 10-5!

"Okay that's only Basketball, let's see how good you are in Tennis," Nabu said.

They played Tennis for 30 minutes, then the boys gave up.

"I don't even want to know what our score is," Riven said.

"Football next," Sky said.

They played for 1 and a half hours and the final score was 6 nil.

"How do you do that?" The boys complained.

Next was swimming, they changed into their costumes, Musa wore a red bikini, Layla a green and Bloom a blue,

Oh how the boys stared.

Riven wore a red costume, Nabu a green and sky a blue, all showing their 6 pack abs.

Oh how the girls stared.

Nabu and Layla raced, Layla won.

Riven and Musa raced, Musa won.

Sky and Bloom raced, Bloom won.

Nabu and Musa then Bloom, the girls won.

Riven and Bloom and Layla, the girls won.

Sky and Musa and Layla, the girls won.

"So you guys can beat us in every sport we're good at but can't go next door because it's to far?" Riven asked.

"Yup," Musa answered.

"Let's have a race up to the house," Nabu said.

Musa came first, then Layla then Bloom then Riven then Nabu and Sky tied.

"How do you do that?" Sky asked.

"Luck?" Bloom said.  
"I can't believe we got beaten by girls in all the sports we're good at," Nabu complained.

"Shut up you sound like Brandon," Layla said.

Nabu pouted, "Okay now you look like a possessed goat," Layla said.

"Ouch, thanks for making me feel good about myself," Nabu said sarcastically.

"Aw, your welcome," Layla said to Nabu pulling his cheek.

The girls grinned.

"Aw, she's only joking," Musa laughed.

When they went in the guy's parents had interesting news.

"We'll only be gone for a week, no biggy, and your old enough," Nabu's dad said.

When the parents left, "Umm what are we eating?" Layla asked.

"Don't you know how to cook?" Nabu asked the girls.

They shook their heads.

Remembering what Brandon had said earlier about them not taking compliments they thought that was happening now.

"Come on, can't be that bad," Sky said.

"Suit yourselves," Bloom answered.

When the girls left to go to the Kitchen…

BOYS POV

"Holy shit!" They half whispered half yelled.

"I don't think I'll be able to control myself for a whole week, it's only Friday and I'm already feeling these things!" Riven said.

"Me neither," Nabu and Sky agreed.

"Why'd they have to be so damn perfect," Riven said lying down on the sofa.

"I honestly don't know," Nabu said.

"Her voice," Sky said dreamily.

"Her hair," Nabu said dreamily.

"Her laugh," Riven said dreamily.

"Their effing personality, body, looks, the way they speak, it's all just so aaagh!" They said.

The 3 boys sat there lost in thought with a huge smile on their faces.

"Aaah, Riven!" Musa screamed

"Aaah, Nabu!" Layla screamed

"Aaah, Sky!" Bloom screamed

The boys jumped up from their position and ran in panicking,

"What? What happened?" They ran in.

The kitchen was covered in smoke.

"What the…"

"THE SALADS ON FIRE!" They screamed.

The boys put the fire out and the smoke cleared.

The girls were standing there in frustration.

The boys burst out laughing.

They were all covered in flour and Bloom had a pizza base on her face.

"What, what happened?" They asked.

"We can't cook!" they said at the same time.

"Right, leave it to the experts," Sky said.

The girls walked out and went to change, when they came back they sat on the sofa and…

"Bloody hell!" The cried.

"Why does he have to look so damn hot?" Musa said wacking her head with a pillow.

"I know, everything about them is so aagh perfect!" Layla screamed.

"Guys, I think I'm in love, and it's not just the house," Bloom said.

"I feel you man," Musa and Layla said.

They sat in silence looking into space with huge smiles on their faces when…

"Aaargh!" The guys screamed.

The girls got up and ran in karate style!

The boys looked at them strangely.

"Oh shit!" The girls said realizing they were hurt.

"Riven!" Musa cried.

"Nabu!" Layla cried.

"Sky!" Bloom cried.

They all ran to their loved one to see what happened,

"What happened?" Musa asked Riven,

"Well I was cutting the potatoes and I cut myself," he explained.

He looked into Musa's worried eyes as she looked at the cut on his hand, he looked over at the other guys and winked.

The others came up with another excuse and took the time to look at the girls, who were all really worried, like really!

"Damn why is she so hot!" Riven thought.

He looked at her as she sat next to him and tried to see how big the cut was, the plan was going great.

Then in a minute Riven started laughing. Then Nabu, then Sky.

It took a minute for the girls to realize what the hell was happening.

"You stupid Bafoom!" They screamed. "You had me worried!"

"Aw so you were worried, huh?" Riven chuckled as blush crawled up Musa's face.

"Psh, no!" Musa said blushing like crazy,

"Fools!" The girls muttered under their breaths.

This made the guys chuckle even more.

The girls got up and walked away leaving the boys to laugh.

"Well that worked," Riven said.

"Yup, at least now we know they care, know we just have to get them to feel!" Nabu said.

The boys all thought,

Meanwhile the girls were planning their revenge

**Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: REVENGE

"Gaaah!" Layla screamed into the pillow.

The girls were still sitting in the living room thinking of their revenge while the boys were in the kitchen.

Strange innit?

"We need ideas, and fast, dinner is in an hour," Bloom sighed.

They brain-stormed ideas for a while, declining them all.

"Ahah!" Musa yelled, "Perfect idea,"

"Bloom, call the other girls and ask them what the biggest fears are, Layla you make sure the boys don't come out of the kitchen, leave the rest to me," She explained.

"This, is why we're friends," Layla laughed high- 5-ing Musa.

They all did as told.

Bloom ran up to Musa and told them the boy's worst fear. Spiders!

Luckily the girls weren't scared of them.

Musa smirked.

"Perfect, Layla, your turn, Bloom you help me," Musa said.

"Sup guys!" Layla said swaggering into the kitchen, then she froze.

"Uhh, what are you wearing?"

They 3 boys turned round and dropped the equipment in their arms.

"LAYLA!" They yelled.

"That is me," 0

"Uhh, we were just cooking up dinner," Nabu said quickly.

"Like that?" She pointed to what he was wearing while jumping onto a counter and dangled her legs down, she had a huge smirk on her face.

"I know this looks bad but…" Sky started.

"Heck ya it does," Layla scoffed.  
The boys blushed. "Come on it's not that bad," Riven said.

"Your right, it's worse!" She laughed.

In case you were wondering what they were wearing, they wearing hello kitty aprons and matching chef hats.

"Anyways, why you here?" Nabu asked.

"I lost in formula 1, and the others wouldn't let me hear the end of it," Layla lied scooping nutella out of the jar.

"Okay, then you can help with the cooking," Nabu laughed taking the spoon and jar way from Layla before she could put it in her mouth.

"Bitch," she muttered, making the others chuckle.

"So, um, cook?" Layla gulped,

The others nodded.

Sky threw a matching apron to Layla, and Riven gave her the hat.

She held them up in disgust, "You want me to wear this?" they nodded.

"But, but, why?" She whined.

But she was forced into wearing it.

"The others awe me BIG time!" she said to herself.

About 30 minutes later, Bloom and Musa came running into the kitchen.

"Helppp! There's a…what the flipping hell are you wearing?" Musa gasped.

Bloom stifled a laugh.

"Well, when you have 3 annoying sisters, you don't really have a choice," Riven sighed.

"Oh my," Musa laughed.

"Anyways," Sky said.

The 2 girls looked at him with confused looks.

"Ohh, HELP! THERE'S A GOD DAMN SPIDER IN THE LIVING ROOM!" Bloom screamed.

Layla looked at them and Musa tapped her nose, Layla got it.

"What!" The boys screamed dropping everything, again.

They ran into the sitting room.

"Oh don't worry we got it under that plastic cup over there," Musa said.

"Ya, luckily, it was that huge," Bloom said showing an example with her hands.

They all gathered around the cup.

There was a huge hole on the side.

"Oh fuck!" Musa screamed, she lifted the cup, and of course there was no spider underneath.

"Aaaah!" A femine voice screamed.

Musa, Bloom and Layla looked at the three boys in horror,

"Ahem, sorry 'bout that," They said.

"So, umm, there is a huge ass spider somewhere in this house?" Riven gulped.

The girls nodded.

"And it could be anywhere?" Nabu asked worried,

The girls nodded.

The boys looked at each other and screamed and started running around like mad people.

Oh how the girls died trying to keep in the laughter.

…

When they had sat down for dinner…

"Okay girls, bon appetite," Sky said.

The girls smiled.

They began eating in silence, then…

"Uhh, what's that?" Bloom asked.

All 3 boys turned to look.

The girls quickly hid fake spiders somewhere on the table.

Musa hid one in the salad, Layla hid one under Nabu's napkin and Bloom hid one next to Sky's glass.

"What? I don't see anything..Ahh!" the boys said turning around.

"What?!" The girls "screamed".

"SPIDER!" They screeched.

Riven quickly jumped up from his seat and grabbed a rolled up newspaper and started hitting at the salad bowl screaming, "Bad, bad spider, bad!"

Sky poured his drink on the spider, "I DON'T LIKE YOU! GO TO HELL YOU GOD DAMN BEAST!" he screamed.

"Make it go! Make it go! Heeellllpppp!" Nabu screamed jumping on his chair and hopping up and down.

At first the girls pretended to be scared, but then they couldn't contain their laughter.

They burst out laughing, Musa fell on the floor. Layla whipped tears from her eyes. Bloom had to hold her sides because they were hurting.

It took the guys about 3 minutes to understand what was happening, and when they did.

Oh my, they weren't very happy.

"M, Musa, p, please tell me you, you got that, on tape," Layla gasped.

"Oh yeah!" Musa smiled.

"That ain't cool guys," Sky groaned.

"Of course, you screaming I don't like you and go to hell you god damn thing, Sky, or bad spider, bad, Riven, or just screaming Make it go, Make it go and Help, did you actually think it was meant to cool?" Bloom laughed.

"This is only the first day and already I'm getting tired of you," Riven sighed.

"Aww, Riven, are we bullying you?" Musa asked putting her hands on his face.

"What? No!" Riven blushed and looked away quickly making Musa laugh.

"Oh my God, NABU! That, that was um, uh interesting!" Layla laughed.

"Okay, you won, haha that was funny, are we done?" Nabu sulked.

"It's called revenge honey, heard 'bout before?" Layla said.

"Revenge, but why? Ohhh," he started.

Then Sky started to laugh, soon Riven and then Nabu followed.

"Wh, why you laughing?" Bloom smiled.

"Okay, you got us, that, that was pretty good," Sky laughed.

"Buut, we still proved you care about us," Riven smirked.

"Aw, of course we care about you," Musa said again tapping his nose.

Then she and the others turned towards the stairs,

"I mean, after all, you are our 'BROTHERS' aren't you?" Musa smirked, then all 3 girls burst out laughing and climbed upstairs.

"Wow, they're good," Riven laughed.

"Too good," Sky chuckled.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Nabu asked.

Then their phones vibrated.

"Oh hey I got a text from Musa," Riven said.

"Oh yeah me too!" Sky and Nabu said at the same time.

They opened it up and stared in horror.

It was the video of them making a scene.

"MUSA!" The 3 boys screamed, they ran upstairs and chased poor Musa 'round the house.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, but, you asked it for yourselves." She gasped for air.

"Who else did you send the video to?" Riven asked.

"Oh you know, the other guys," Musa said.

"Oh good," Nabu sighed.

"And everyone in the entire school that has a phone," Musa quickly said guiltily.

"MUSA!"

"I'm sorry! But it was YOUR fault and… hey why aren't you getting the other girls?" Musa said.

"Why aren't we getting the other girls! Why, why a_ren't _we getting the other girls?" Sky asked.

The 3 boys looked at each other and nodded.

"LAYLA!" Nabu screeched.

"BLOOM!" Sky screeched.

"You!" Riven said looking at Musa.

As the other 2 boys went and chased the others, Riven lectured Musa on how revenge isn't good and how she should be more like him and blah blah blah…

Then the others came in.

"Right okay, apologize," Sky demanded.

"What for?" Bloom said innocently, Sky blushed.

"Oh don't go all innocent on us?" Nabu said.

"Don't you like it when we go all innocent on you?" Layla asked.

Nabu blushed and looked away.

"Yeah! You love us!" Musa said.

"What! We do not love you!" Riven blushed.

The girls smirked.

"Ya, if anything it's you who loves us!" Sky smirked.

"Oh yeah? How sure are you?" Bloom smirked.

"Very sure," Nabu smirked.

"How sure is very sure?" Layla smirked.

"Very," Riven smirked.

"Define very," Musa smirked.

"We can't win with you can we?" Sky said.

"Nope," Bloom said.

"Uh uh," Layla said.

"Nada," Musa said.

Just then Musa's phone started ringing,

She answered the call and smiled.

"Who is it?" Riven asked.

"Helia, Sup Helia," Musa said.

"Go to a private room please," Helia said.

"Oh, um, okay?" Musa got up and went to her room.

"_So what's up?" Musa asked._

"_Musa! I can't do this!" Helia yelled._

"_What! Why?" Musa asked._

"_Flora is killing me!" Helia whispered._

"_What?" Musa laughed._

"_I'm not joking! Seriously, I knew she was gorgeous but I never knew she was perfect!" Helia whispered._

"_I feel you bro! Riven has me bad too, but I don't have him bad," Musa sighed._

"_Hey Musa, uh can you do me and the other guys a favor?" Helia asked._

"_Only if you do me and the other girls a favor too," Musa answered._

"_Deal!" Helia laughed._

"_Okay, just ask Riven, Sky and Nabu if they have girlfriends or anything, and let me guess, you want me to do the same for you?" Musa asked._

"_You are the best sister ever!" Helia yelled._

"_Aren't I just," Musa laughed, "Okay, I'll call the girls and see if they want to go out for coffee tomorrow, you do the same with the guys, but umm, don't go for coffee, just make you look gay," _

"_There is nothing wrong with a bunch of male friends going out for a cup of coffee, ohh now I see the gay part," Helia said_

Musa laughed and ended the call.

She called Flora and asked her if she and the others would like to go out for coffee tomorrow, she said they would love too, so they made a plan to meet at Brew's at 10 AM.

Musa walked into the living room.

"So umm, we have to meet the other girls for coffee at 10 tomorrow," Musa told her friends,

"Oh cool, we're meeting the guys for bowling at the same time tomorrow," Riven said.

They talked some more and then went to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY AT 10

Musa showered and got ready, she wore a white tank top, light blue denim mini shorts, light brown sweater that reached her thighs and a pair of light brown ankle boots.

Layla wore a white tank top, light blue skinny jeans and a navy blue blazor, with black boot.

Bloom wore a white crop top and denim shorts, she added brown boots.

They ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

The boys were already downstairs eating breakfast.

Riven was wearing a white t-shirt and black jeans with black high tops.

Nabu wore a white t-shirt and black letterman jacket with black jeans and high tops.

Sky wore a black t-shirt and black jeans with converse.

"Sup," They all said at the same time, then laughed.

"Aren't you eating breakfast?" Sky asked.

"Nah, we'll eat there," Bloom answered.

"Where you going?" Nabu asked.

"Brew's," Layla answered.

"At the mall?" Riven asked.

"Yup," Musa smiled.

"Good Luck!" The 3 boys chorused.

"See ya!" The girls chorused and ran out.

"HOLY FUCK!" The boys sighed when they left.

"She's killing me!" Nabu cried.

AT THE COFFEE SHOP

"Hello there," Flora smiled.

"Hi," Bloom smiled,

The 6 of them started talking about everything that came into their minds.

"Soo, guys do you have a boyfriend?" Musa smirked.

"Nope, we're all single," Tecna smiled.

"Anyone special in mind?" Bloom asked.

The3 girls started to blush.

"Come on who?" Layla asked.

"Uhh, Brandon?" Stella said.

"Brandon? My Brandon?" Layla yelled.

"It's just a small crush, I'll get over it," Stella said.

"Oh God NO! you 2 are perfect for each other!" Layla screamed making Stella blush.

"Nah, he has a girlfriend," Stella sighed.

"Stella, if my brother had a girlfriend, I'd be the first to know it, he ain't got no girlfriend," Layla said.

"What about you Flora, anyone special?" Musa laughed.

"I'm sorry Musa, but I can't get Helia out of my head," Flora said dreamily.

"No need to be sorry, but umm, are, are you sure?" Musa asked a bit confused and extremely happy for her brother.

"Yes I'm sure, he's just so kind and romantic and did you know he writes poetry and paints, he's just what I want in a guy," Flora sighed.

"Are, are we talking about the same person here?" Musa asked.

"It depends, are you talking about your older brother Helia?" Flora asked.

Musa nodded, "But he's only older by 3 minutes,"

"Then yeah, we are,"

"MY BROTHER WRITES POETRY?!" Musa screamed.

"Yes, he does,"

"What about you Tecna? Any one in mind?" Bloom asked.

"Well, there is someone," Tecna said.

"WHO!" Bloom screamed.

"You're gonna freak when I say it but, it's Timmy,"

"T, Timmy? As in Timmy the nerd, like the one with the red hair and the glasses and, and my, my twin?"

"Yup, that's him,"

"Soo, we all like each others brothers?" Bloom asked,

"Yup, wait what do you mean?" Stella asked.

"I like Sky, he has an amazing 6 pack," Bloom said.

"You've seen my brothers packs?" Stella chocked.

"Ya we went swimming," Bloom said.

"Ohh, good, just so you know, he's single,"

"He is? Are you sure?" Bloom asked.

"Yup,"

"I like Riven," Musa said, Tecna stared at her in shock.

"You said that with an expressionless face, how, how do you do that?" Tecna said in awe, "I mean, you saw how I blushed when I said I liked Timmy!"

Musa laughed.

"I like Nabu, he is so funny, and did you see the video Musa sent you?" Layla laughed.

Flora stared at her a bit surprised but she and all the others started laughing.

After they had finished their coffee and paid the bill.

"So what is there to do here? You know apart from bowling, and drinking coffee, and the occasional trips to school and shit," Musa asked.

"LET'S GO SHOPPING!" The 3 girls screamed.

"What? No!" Bloom screamed.

"Apart from that,'' Musa begged.

"I refuse!" Layla yelled.

The 3 girls shook their heads at them.

"I'm afraid you have no choice," Stella said.

"NOO!" The other 3 girls screamed.

"Hey, since we're now practically bff's, we should start like a group," Flora said.

They all sat back down.

They brainstormed ideas until…

"Oh, how about THE WINX?" Tecna asked.

Everyone agreed.

"Hey, I just got a message, Brittany and Chelsea are throwing a party tonight, everyone's invited! And we have to dress up really formal and fancy, and elegent!" Flora squealed.

The 3 girls started squealing and jumping in the air.

"I don't understand, are we supposed to be doing that too?" Musa whispered to Bloom.

Stella, Flora and Tecna started laughing.

"This means, we have to shop for dresses! And since I don't trust you guys, one of you will go with one of us," Tecna said.

…

"Stellaaa! We've been shopping for ages, my feet are killing me!" Musa whined.

"We just walked out of Brew's, like a minute ago," Tecna said.

Musa stuck her tongue out at her.

The 6 girls went into almost every shop in the mall, Stella, Tecna and Flora had found their dresses, now it was the others.

Stella, Flora and Tecna

They walked into a random shop and looked around, well, Stella, Tecna and Flora looked around, the other 3 just sat down in disgust looking at all dresses and pinks and purples that were everywhere.

At last the 3 found their dresses.

They walked into a changing rooms and tried them on, then they came out and showed the others.

"HOLY CRAP!" Musa, Bloom and Layla said.

They looked amazing!

They immediately bought the dresses.

…

They walked around the mall some more, until…

"Come on guys, come out!" Flora called.

Layla, Bloom and Musa walked out the changing rooms.

The 3 girls (Stella, Flora and Tecna)mouths dropped ,wide,

"Woah, y,you look gorgeous!" Stella said shocked.

Everyone else in the store stared at the girls who came out the changing rooms, they all started at them in amazement, some guys even wolf whistled.

The girls were forced into buying the dresses.

"Can we go home now?" Layla whined.

"Hell no, we have to find some shoes, and some jewelry, do our hair and make-up and then go home, put on our dresses and immediately go to the party," Flora said.

Musa, Layla and Bloom looked at her in disbelief.

But they did as they were told, okay, they had no choice.

When they had done everything, they headed home.

"Remind me, never to go to the mall with you again!" Bloom said collapsing onto the sofa, they were currently at Sky's house, all 6 of them.

Layla and Musa collapsed on the sofa too,

"Come on it wasn't that bad," Tecna said.

"YES! YES IT SURE AS HELL WAS!" The tired girls screamed.

Just then the boys walked in from the back yard.

They eyed all the shopping on the floor, they had to jump over a few bags to get past.

"Woah, what's all this for?" Helia asked.

"We had the pleasure of going shopping with them, and my pleasure I mean our worst possible nightmare!" Musa sighed.

All the guys laughed.

"What did you do to you hair?" Brandon asked his sister.

"I honestly don't know, I fell asleep in the chair," Layla groaned.

"Are you wearing make-up?" Timmy asked in shock.

"I'm sorry you had to see this Timmy, I hope you can be okay," Bloom moaned.

"Come on you guys it's not that bad," Stella said.

"Yes, yes it was!"

Riven, Nabu and Sky just looked at them in shock, never had they seen anything this gorgeous!

"We should go and get ready, are we going to the party together, or in separate cars?" Flora asked.

They went separate, seeing as the girls would take forever to get ready, so they planned to meet up there.

The boys quickly changed into a tuxedo and left.

As for the girls…

Musa turned on her speakers and the song cool kids played.

The girls danced and sang along while getting ready.

Stella wore a black strapless dress that outlined her chest, the skirt reached her mid-thigh and she wore black heels, her hair was curled and highlighted her tips blue and purple.

Bloom wore a white lace dress, the skirt reaching her mid-thigh and some silver heels, her hair was straightened and she had highlighted it blonde.

Flora wore a red strapless dress which outlined her chest, and a thick diamond belt around the waist, it reach her mid-thigh, she wore red heels and her hair was highlighted her straight hair dark brown.

Musa wore a whiteish peach lace dress and her skirt reaching mid-thigh, it also outlined her chest and she wore silver flats and her long blue hair was straightened and highlighted brown.

Tecna wore a maroon lace dress with a thin black belt around her waist, her skirt reach mid-thigh and she wore black flats, her short pink hair was highlighted black.

Layla wore a black laced dress with a net turtle neck strap, her skirt mid-thigh length and she wore black pumps, her long straight brown hair was highlighted light brown.

The girls walk down the stairs, and let me just say they looked H-O-T!

They climbed into 2 cars, both of them were Mercedes benz C-180 and were jet black, belonging to off course Layla and Musa, who drove.

…

After 5 minutes, they had reached the destination.

It was at a fancy hotel, Hotel W.

They went inside and the party was held in the main hall, an usher showed them the directions, they had to climb down stairs, and it felt like walking down a palace.

All eyes were on the 6 of them, as they walked down the stairs.

They looked around smiling and waving to everyone they knew, everyone was mainly shocked to see the 3 tomboys in dresses.

The girls spotted the guys in the corner so they headed towards them.

The boys were awestruck.

They were speechless, they watched as they walked down the stairs and towards them.

Helia, Brandon and Timmy burst out laughing, and then stopped,

"Is that really you Musa? In a dress? How did you do that? You look, wow!" He asked Flora.

"Omigod, Layla, you look different, you finally look like a girl! And I must admit, you don't make a bad girl!" Brandon smiled.

"Mum tried for years to put you in a dress, and still couldn't, but you only spent 1 day with them and, woah!" Timmy said shocked.

The girls beamed.

"Yes, and this is the first and last time imma let them do that,"

Everyone laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Nothing much happened at the party, the 12 friends left the party early because it was getting boring.

So they all headed back to Sky's house.

"I can't believe I got all dressed up for that!" Bloom groaned.

"I think I can agree with that," Layla moaned.

"Can't we all?" Musa sighed.

"Stop complaining you 3, come on, admit it, you enjoyed it a bit." Tecna said.

"No," Layla said expressionlessly.

"I would say that, but my parents told me not to lie, and I'm gonna choose today to listen to them," Musa said.

Everyone laughed at Musa's answer.

"You know," Stella said thinking.

"Uh oh," Sky sighed.

"Seeing as all our parents are away, we could just spend the week together," Stella explained.

"That is a very smart idea," Layla said.

"Okay, we'll go get our clothes from our house, we'll stay here," Helia said.

Everyone agreed, after 20 minutes, everyone was sitting on the coach or the floor in the living room.

"So, what are we gonna do for a whole week?" Musa asked stretching her legs out on the floor.

"I don't know, what do you wanna do?" Riven asked.

"SLEEP!" Musa, Layla and Bloom yelled.

"NO!" Everyone yelled.

"Losers," The 3 muttered.

Musa got up, "Be right back,"

"So what should we do?" Timmy asked.

"I honestly don't know," Tecna sighed.

They all sat in silence.

3 minutes later Musa came running in.

"You have GOT to see this!" She yelled running back out the door, the others followed her, but they lost her in the mansion.

"Damn that girl moves fast!" Riven said.

"Over there," Flora said pointing outside.

They all ran to the front door and opened it.

"What's up Muse? Woah!" Nabu stopped.

Everyone just stared outside.

"Is, is that snow?" Brandon asked.

"No you douchebag it's rain," Layla said.

Brandon huffed.

"This is incredible, it's snowing in April, that's a bit odd, isn't it?" Stella said.

"Of course it is," Bloom breathed.

"How did you notice it was snowing Musa?" Helia asked, "Musa?"

Everyone turned to look at Musa, she wasn't there,

"Know where did she go?" Sky asked.

Just then a snowball hit his face.

"Shut up and enjoy the snow!" Musa laughed.

Everyone laughed, they joined Musa and had a snowball fight.

"I WON!" Musa yelled as she aimed for Tecna. It hit her.

"Stupid," Layla muttered making Musa laugh.

"I deserve hot chocolate now," Musa said,

"For throwing snowballs at all your friends? Yeah, right!" Helia said sarcastically.

"You shut up!" Musa said.

They all went inside to warm up.

…2 days later…

"K bye!" The girls shouted to their brothers.

"Uh where you going?" Sky asked.

"Dance class," Bloom and Stella chorused and then smiled at each other.

"DANCE CLASS?!" The boys shouted.

"well, actually, it's just a big gym and we're doing our own choreography for fun," Flora explained.

"Yup, so see ya," Musa said then they all went out.

"Okay I don't know about you but I have to see this!" Riven said getting his video camera out.

So they boys decided to follow their sisters to their dance class.

WITH THE GIRLS

They found some space in the corner next to the mirror.

"What song?" Tecna asked.

"Musa?" They all looked at the blue haired girl, I got us covered.

She walked to the front of the group, she put her speakers on the benches and chose a song.

KAMA SUTRA ( matt stephanina choreography)

Musa tried some moves, and then taught the others.

Layla added some, then Bloom and soon they all added moves, and they were done!

"Woah, we're good!" Stella laughed.

"Well duh!" Bloom joked.

The girls packed their stuff and headed home.

WITH THE BOYS

They ducked under the window, they had a great view of what the girls were doing.

"Woah, they are good," Riven said as Musa tried some dance moves and the rest followed.

"I know right!" The others agreed, they watched them dance in amazement, until it was time to go. They quickly ducked down so they wouldn't be seen, they waited until the girls had turned the corner until they made a run for it.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"I still can't believe that was our sisters," Timmy said as he walked into the house

"Uh, speaking of sisters, where are they?" Sky asked.

The boys entered the house and sat down in the kitchen, then 2 minutes later Musa came running into the kitchen in panic,

"Where is it?" She asked herself.

She opened cupboards and drawers, throwing everything out.

"What you looking for?" Brandon asked.

"My phone!" Musa cried

"Umm, found it," Nabu said opening the fridge door.

"Where!" Musa yelled.

Nabu pointed to the fridge that was currently opened.

"Oh thank God!" Musa sighed.

"What was it doing in the fridge?" Riven asked.

"I got hungry after dance, so I made myself a sandwich," Musa said grabbing her phone and kicking the door shut, then Flora walked in,

"GIRLS! SHE FOUND IT!" Flora yelled to the girls.

The rest of The Winx came walking in,

"Where was it?" Layla asked.

"In the fridge," the boys laughed.

The girls, minus Musa, shook their heads in disappointment.

"Shut up," Musa said.

"Oh whatever," Stella said.

The girls sat down on random places in the kitchen, like the counters.

There was an awkward silence as everyone sat there,

Then Musa jumped off the counter and walked to the fridge as everyone watched her.

She grabbed a pudding cup and a spoon and then jumped back on the counter.

"Didn't you just have a sandwich?" Brandon asked.

"Didn't I just tell you to shut up?" Musa asked.

"She has a point," Stella laughed,

"Point taken," Brandon laughed.

When Musa finished her pudding cup she threw it in the bin and then walked out the kitchen, but seconds later she ran back in.

"Um, did any of you finish that assignment miss what's-it gave us?" She asked.

"OH FUCK!" Everyone screamed.

They all ran out of the kitchen.

"The girls and I will work on it upstairs, you go wherever you want," Bloom said running upstairs, the other girls following.

The 2 groups work on their assignments all night, and when they were done they were so exhausted they went to sleep.

Their assignment, by the way, was they had to come up with any piece of writing, either a story, a song, a poem for a person in the future, or anything about the future.

THE NEXT DAY

The group of 12 walked to English at the end of the day it being the last lesson and all.

"Okay, I hope you've all completed your assignments, I'll be choosing your groups randomly," Miss *what's-it said.

Everyone had presented and The Winx were the only ones left.

So they walked up to the front,

**Dear Future Husband**

TECNA

Dear future husband,  
Here's a few things  
You'll need to know if you wanna be  
My one and only all my life

ALL  
(Ohhhhh)

LAYLA  
Take me on a date  
I deserve it, babe  
And don't forget the flowers every anniversary  
'Cause if you'll treat me right  
I'll be the perfect wife  
Buying groceries  
Buy-buying what you need

BLOOM  
You got that 9 to 5  
But, baby, so do I  
So don't be thinking I'll be home and baking apple pies  
I never learned to cook  
But I can write a hook  
Sing along with me  
Sing-sing along with me (hey)

FLORA  
You gotta know how to treat me like a lady  
Even when I'm acting crazy  
Tell me everything's alright

ALL  
Dear future husband,  
Here's a few things you'll need to know if you wanna be  
My one and only all my life  
Dear future husband,  
If you wanna get that special lovin'  
Tell me I'm beautiful each and every night

MUSA  
After every fight  
Just apologize  
And maybe then I'll let you try and rock my body right  
Even if I was wrong  
_[Grin]_ You know I'm never wrong  
Why disagree?  
Why, why disagree?

STELLA  
You gotta know how to treat me like a lady  
Even when I'm acting crazy  
Tell me everything's alright

ALL  
Dear future husband,  
Here's a few things  
You'll need to know if you wanna be  
My one and only all my life (hey, baby)  
Dear future husband,  
Make time for me  
Don't leave me lonely  
And know we'll never see your family more than mine

LAYLA, BLOOM, MUSA  
I'll be sleeping on the left side of the bed (hey)  
Open doors for me and you might get some kisses  
Don't have a dirty mind  
Just be a classy guy  
Buy me a ring  
Buy-buy me a ring, (babe)

TECNA, FLORA, STELLA  
You gotta know how to treat me like a lady  
Even when I'm acting crazy  
Tell me everything's alright

ALL  
Dear future husband,  
Here's a few things  
You'll need to know if you wanna be  
My one and only all my life  
Dear future husband,  
If you wanna get that special loving  
Tell me I'm beautiful each and every night

MUSA  
(That's right!)

TECNA  
Oh-woah  
Future husband, better love me right

Everyone clapped and cheered.

And when the teacher dismissed the class…

"What makes you think you're going to get married?" Helia asked her sister as all 12 walked home.

"What makes you think she's not?" Flora asked smiling.

This shut him up and made Musa smile inwardly.

"Okay, what are we gonna do now?" Bloom asked.

"I think we should get home first," Sky said.

Bloom rolled her eyes.

Just then a white Mercedes drove by in a high speed, and since it had rain earlier in the day, in splashed water on the 6 girls who were walking closest to the road.

"What the bloody hell?" The girls yelled at the same time.

The boys had ducked down behind the dumpster so they would not get splashed.

"You know, you could have mention the fact that there was a mother effing puddle right there and that a mother effing car was heading straight for it, so we could hide behind the mother effing dumpster too, you mother effing morons!" Layla snapped, the boys winced at the sudden burst of anger.

"Sorry Layla, we promise to do it next time," Brandon smiled.

"Next bloody effing time?" Stella screamed.

"Oh my God! We are so sorry!" Came a very high pitched annoying voice, you could tell it was such a huge ass lie.

The girls winced at this.

They turned around to see who it was.

Stella, Flora and Tecna frowned when they noticed who it was, Musa, Layla and Bloom looked really pissed.

"Right, and I believe you," Tecna said sarcastically.

"Tecna!" The boys yelled.

"Tecna be nice!" Riven snapped.

"Yeah Tecna, show some respect," Another voice similar to the previous, but a little bit more squeaky.

"Shut up Tori!" The girls snapped, making the group of squeakers jump,

"Hey, you're not very nice," Came another voice.

"We'll act nicer, if you act smarter," Flora growled.

"In what way were they not smart?" Helia asked.

"What idiot "accidently" drives into a bloody puddle of water?" Musa asked.

"Especially when they're people walking next to it," Bloom added.

"And the whole road is clear," Stella added.

"Why the hell were you driving so fast anyways?" Layla asked.

"That and when you have an expensive car and 6 God damn people in it!" Tecna asked.

"Why are you even talking?" asked a really snobby voice.

"Because we can," Flora snapped.

"Okay we came here to apologize, not to get shouted at by bi- I mean complete strangers," Came yet another voice.

The girls looked like they were going to say something but they chose not to,

"Right, whatever," Bloom said rolling her eyes, and then the The Winx made their way back home.

The Specialists looked at each other and shook their heads,

"Look we're sorry about that, how about we treat you to ice cream to make it up to you," The snobby voiced girls eyes lit up.

"That'd be great,"

AT HOME

The Winx had changed into sweatpants and t-shirts, their hair tied up and no make-up on.

They walked out of the kitchen with different snacks and bottles of juice and sodas.

Then the front door opened and in walked the boys…with the 6 girls from before.

The Winx dropped the things in their hands and stared at the girls.

"Umm, I need to go buy postcards, so, see ya!" Layla said walking out the back door.

Nabu raised his eyebrow

"I forgot to water my pet turtle," Tecna said walking out the back door.

Timmy raised his eyebrow

"YES MUM?!" Bloom shouted running out the back door.

Sky raised his eyebrow

"Hello? Yeah I got to take this, it's business related," Stella said holding a banana to her ear and walking out the back door.

Brandon raised his eyebrow

"My, umm, goldfish, is, um, drowning, so, I have to go," Flora said innocently walking out the door.

Helia raised his eyebrows,

Everyone else turned to look at Musa, waiting for her lame excuse.

"Yeah, I just don't want to be here, peace!" Musa yelled walking out the back door.

Riven raised his eyebrows.

The boys all looked slightly amused but they were really confused and concerned

"What's up with them?" Riven asked.

The boys shrugged, but the other girls knew exactly what was wrong.

You see they were The MINX

Tori, Brenda and Madison used to live in London, with Musa, Bloom and Layla, they hated each other, and then Tori, Brenda and Madison moved away,

Lynn, Sabrina and Felicity have always lived in L.A, and Stella, Flora and Tecna would always fight and argue, they hated each other.

The Minx became a group when the 3 (Snobby) girls moved to L.A, and ever since, they have been annoying Stella, Flora and Tecna, and when the rest of the Winx came, they were being annoyed even more.

But the thing is, The Minx liked The Winx's brothers, and knew that The Winx did too.

So they would make themselves feel insecure about them, spread rumours about them, make everyone think they were something they weren't.

Like the other day, they made people think The Winx were prostitutes, which they aren't.

This seriously pissed them off.

But The Winx didn't give a fuck about what they said, until their brothers walking in with them.

STELLA'S POV

"The fuck? Why the flipping hell are they at my house?" I growled.

We, The Winx and I, were at Layla's house, seeing as our brothers stupidly brought them bitches to MY house.

"Why the flipping hell did our BROTHERS bring them to OUR house," Tecna growled.

I rolled my eyes but nodded with the rest.

Then Musa started laughing, we all looked at her to see what was funny.

"The hell? Postcards? Water your pet turtle? My goldfish is drowning?" Musa asked amused.

"Yeah, like you could do better," Layla said smugly.

"Um, I can, and I just did," Musa said.

Layla scowled.

"Anyways…" Bloom said.

"I'm not going back there 'till them bitches go," Flora muttered.

Tecna nodded, then she collapsed onto Layla's sofa,

"What are we gonna do in the meantime?" I asked.

"What we were gonna do before them whores came over," Musa said.

"Omigod do you think they're doing IT with our brothers," Layla asked falling of the sofa she was lying down on.

Our eyes opened wide in disgust.

"Oh. My. God." Bloom whispered.

"Argh yuck man, nasty!" Tecna yelled.

"Okay, I don't know about you, but u need this image out of my head, NOW!" Flora groaned.

wegot up and walked out, and walked past mine, Flora and Tecna's house which was on the same street and shuddered when we did.

Musa was wearing black t-shirt that was a bit loose on her, black leggings and a black snapback with "BRUH" printed on in white, with black high tops, and her hair left open.

Layla wore long sleeve top, with black sleeves and the rest was plain white, black skinnies and white converses, a back snapback that said "OBEY" In White, her hair left open.

Bloom wore a white t-shirt that said "SWAG" In red, dark blue jeggings and red converses, a black snapback that said "QUEEN" In Gold and her hair left open.

I wore a grey crop top with the American flag on it and black mini shorts, with black sandals, her hair left open and shades on.

Flora wore a black turtle neck, dark blue denim shorts, light brown gladiators and her hair left loose with shades on.

Tecna wore a white top that said "OKAY? OKAY." light blue denim shorts and brown sandals, her hair left open and shades on.

"To hell with them," Tecna said, I smiled at her.

"Hey, why don't we ride our bikes in the park?" Flora asked.

We agreed, but Bloom, Layla and Musa rode on their skateboards.

We rode all the way to the park, then we crashed into a group of people.

NO POV

"Ah you son of a bitch!" Sabrina yelled.

"The hell, I'm a girl," Stella said.

"Whatever bastard," Tori snarled.

"Are you calling us a bastard, do you even know that means?" Tecna quizzed.

"Of course she does you pie cow, why'd she be using it if she doesn't?" Brenda asked sticking her nose in the air.

"Um, we don't know, that's why we're asking," Bloom said.

"The fuck is a pie cow?" Layla asked slightly amused.

"YOU!" Lynn snapped.

"Oh my, she is so offended," Flora said sarcastically.

"You're all so stupid," Felicity sneered.

"You're like the king of Comebacks, I bow down to you," Musa said sarcastically bowing down.

"Why you acting so bitchy? You're the one who bumped into us!" Micky snapped.

"But- okay, fine, we're sorry, happy?" Stella said surrendering.

The Minx looked uncomfortable, they had thought The Winx would fight back.

"Bitch!" They muttered and walked away, purposely pushing them down in yet another muddy puddle, then they cackled like witches, even though it sounded like a constipated horse with the hiccups.

"Are you okay?" A deep voice asked, he held his hand out to Bloom.

She took it and he pulled her out of the puddle, 5 other hands helped the other girls.

"Yeah, we're good, second time today, no problem." Bloom muttered.

The boys laughed.

When they introduced themselves, the boys offered to take the girls for some ice-cream.

"So Blake, what school do you go to?" Bloom asked.

"We don't go to school," Blake smiled.

"Wha, what? That is not cool bro!" Musa cried.

"Haha, actually it kinda is, no double math, or physics, or history," Max laughed.

"Can you fucking shut the hell up?" Flora growled.

Freddie burst out laughing, "All right,"

"So how do you learn things?" Layla asked.

"Home school," Liam said.

"But you," Stella started.

"We lied," Shawn interrupted.

"That's not very good," Tecna joked.

"We're not very good," Tyler joked.

"That explains a lot!" The girls chorused.

The boys laughed.

Then the girls went back home, only to be tackled by their brothers.

"Where the bloody hell were you?" Brandon hissed.

"At the park you moron!" Layla said pushing him off her.

"With who?" Riven scowled.

"Does it matter?" Tecna asked.

"Yes," Timmy said, "Yes it does,"

"Well then, if you HAVE to know, we were out with our boyfriends," Bloom lied.

"WHAT!?" The boys yelled, a mixture of hurt, jealously, sadness, confusion and anger clogged their brains.

Hurt because they thought their sisters would tell them everything,

Jealousy because….you know.

Sadness because they disliked the idea of their sisters with other guys.

Confusion because they thought their sister liked the guy they liked

And anger because well…they were pretty much jealous.

"Why are over reacting, how comes all of a sudden you care so much about us and a few hours ago you brought home the one group of girls we completely hate!" Stella muttered.

"We're over reacting because- you're our sisters and we care about you," Sky said.

"And what do you mean hate them? What did they do to you?" Nabu asked.

"Nothing Nabu, it doesn't matter!" Flora said quickly.

"Something tells me you're hiding something," Helia said suspiciously.

"You're right! I am hiding something, there's a pack of gummy bears under my mattress, oh oops, looks like I let it out, oh well," Musa said sarcastically.

"What did they do?!" The boys asked sternly.

The girls were taken a back.

"Well if you get off me…" Stella started.

The boys quickly stood up.

The girls sighed.

"Come on seriously, you don't need to know," Layla said.

"My ass I don't need to know, tell us!" Nabu said.

The girl lifted their t-shirts, only a little bit, showing only their stomachs.

"We cut," Bloom said expressionlessly.

Then they put their tops down,

The boys stood there in shock.

"Happy?" Tecna frowned.

"Absolutely not! Why?" Riven asked.

"Your bitchy girlfriends that's why," Musa muttered.

"What bitchy girlfriends?" Helia asked.

"You know, 'Why are you even talking'" Flora mimicked.

Helia looked amused, but then he became serious again.

"1. Not our girlfriends, 2. That doesn't explain Riven's question on why you cut," Sky said.

"Well, they like the same people we do, then they tell us to "back away or else" but we can't, and they know that, but then they make our lives a living hell, that incident with the puddle of water? On purpose," Bloom said.

"They did it again at the park, that explains the mud stained clothes," Tecna said.

"What about these boyfriends of yours," Timmy asked, a hint of jealously could be heard, but the girls did not realize.

"She was lying, they were just some boys who helped us when The Minx threw us in the puddle," Layla said.

"What were their names?" Nabu asked.

"Umm, Tyler, Shawn, Liam, umm, Freddie, Max and Blake," Musa said.

"Whoa wait! Stay away from them, their bad news," Helia said panicked, all the guys seemed panicked after she mentioned their names.

"And how do we know you're not lying?" Flora asked a bit roughly.

"Because, we know those guys, they've dated almost every girl in our school and also a few from the others, a new girl every week if not day, they just want to get into your pants," Nabu said.

"So what you're trying to say is their players?" Stella asked.

"YES!" The boys chorused.

A look of amusement spread across the Winx's face.

"Yeah, we know, they looked just like the type, we weren't really interested in them, anyways," Layla laughed.

"And plus, we have someone else on our minds," Tecna laughed.

The boys shot their sister a knowing look, which was replied by a slight death glare.

"Which you will NEVER find out about!" Bloom said eyeing Timmy who smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

The Winx ran upstairs into Musa's bedroom.

"I think I like him even more know," They chorused as soon as the door closed,

Then they burst out laughing,

"Yeah, but what are the chances they'd actually ask us out?" Stella asked.

"Umm, none,"

"Let's go see what they're doing," Flora said.

So they went downstairs again, but they weren't there, they checked the whole house, but couldn't find them.

"They must've gone out," Tecna said.

So they sat down to watch T.V.

WITH THE BOYS

"Touch her, and I'll kill you," Riven growled, pinning Max to the wall.

"And who are you referring to when you mean her?" Max asked.

"Musa, you idiot!" Riven scowled.

"So Flora is okay," Freddie asked

"No!" Helia snapped, holding Freddie to the wall.

"And what about Layla?" Liam asked.

"She's mine dude," Nabu scowled clutching Liam to the wall.

"And Stella?" Shawn asked.

"Oh, hell no!" Brandon snapped, holding Shawn to the wall.

"But what about Bloom," Blake asked.

"She's out of bounce!" Sky growled, pinning him to the wall.

"And what about Tecna?" Tyler asked.

"Don't. even. Think. About it," Timmy growled pinning him to the wall.

"Okay, okay, they're all yours, we didn't even want them," Max cried.

"Good, now get lost," Helia scowled, the Specialists let them go and the boys went running away in fright.

When they got back home the Winx were fast asleep, Stella, Layla and Tecna were on the floor,

Bloom was leaning on Flora whose head was on Musa's lap, and Musa leaned her head on the armrest.

The boys smiled.

But then they walked into the kitchen and came back with saucepans and spoons, they started banging them really loudly.

"AAARRRGHHH!" They screamed as Helia and Riven poured water on them.

"I've had ENOUGH of water today, thank you very much!" Stella snapped.

The girls looked really angry, but you could see a little bit of amusement in their eyes.

The boys looked guilty, but they burst out laughing.

The girls started chasing them all around the house, but they were so wet, they would slip and end up banging into things, they hit each other and all the girls ended up in a heap on the floor, they groaned.

This made the boys laugh even more, when they helped the girls up, the girls attacked them with questions

"Where the bloody flipping hell were you moronic idiots?" Musa demanded.

"We went to clear some things up," Riven answered giving the rest of the boys knowing looks, the girls noticed this but chose to ignore it


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"Where the bloody flipping hell were you moronic idiots?" Musa demanded.

"We went to clear some things up," Riven answered giving the rest of the boys knowing looks, the girls noticed this but chose to ignore it

"Right okay," Tecna said frowning.

"What do we do now?" Timmy asked.

"I don't know, what time is it?" Bloom asked.

"It's like 12:15," Sky said looking at his bare wrist.

"Close enough, it 12:30," Stella laughed.

"Right so what can we do at 12 A.M in the morning?" Brandon asked.

"Here's an idea, why don't we sleep, like every other bloody person living on this street?" Layla asked.

"Not a bad idea Layla," Nabu said.

"Yup, it's been a long and eventful day," Flora smiled.

"Right, goodnight then," Helia yawned, and then all 12 made their way to their rooms.

THE NEXT MORNING

FLORA'S POV

I was the first to wake up the next morning, I didn't want to disturb any of my friends so I just went downstairs, I got a glass and pored some milk in it, then hopped on the counter and put the glass in my lap, I got out my iPhone and I was scrolling through my messages and texting back, and I didn't notice Helia walk in, he poured himself a glass of orange juice and came and sat next to me on the counter, me? I was still on my phone, not giving a fuck about what was going on.

"Hi Flora, Hi Helia," Musa chimed walking into the kitchen, my head shot up.

"Wh, when the hell did you get here?" I asked, noticing how I didn't make any sense.

"Came here like 5 minutes ago," Helia said amused.

Musa just raised her eyebrows at us, and walked out,

"Wait Musa!" Helia yelled.

"Where are you going?" he asked as I followed him into the living room.

"I'm just going for a jog, great weather, innit? I'll be home by 12:00," Musa said putting her trainers on while doing the shoe dance.

"Oh cool, do you mind if I join?" I asked.

"Nope, come on, it'll be fun having someone come with," Musa smiled.

"Why didn't you go with Layla or Bloom before?" Flora asked.

"Bloom always goes swimming, and Layla goes to the gym," Helia answered.

"Oh ok, let me go change real quick," I smiled then ran up the stairs.

I came back a few minutes later, and by then everyone else was awake.

"Woah, where are you girls going?" I asked.

Layla was wearing an orange sports bra, and black sweatpants, and trainers, her hair in a high ponytail.

Tecna was wearing a pink sports bra, black sweatpants, and trainers, her hair left open.

"I'm going to the gym with Layla," Tecna smiled, then those 2 ran out the door,

Nabu and Timmy watched as the door closed.

Bloom was wearing white shorts and a green vest, her hair in a high bun, and flip flops,

Stella was wearing white shorts and a pink vest top, her hair in a high bun and flip flops.

"I'm going swimming with Bloom, see ya!" And with that those 2 went out too.

Sky and Brandon watching as the door slammed shut.

"Well, I guess we're of too, bye," I smiled.

"Where you going?" Riven asked.

"For a jog," Musa said.

She was wearing a black Nike sports bra and black Nike shorts, black Nike trainers and her hair in a side braid, she had a black Nike bottle in her hand, and her iPhone and some earphones in the other.

I wore a black Nike sports bra, white Nike shorts, Black Nike trainers and my hair was in a side plait too, my white Nike bottle in my left hand and my iPhone and earphones in my right.

Musa looked better in her outfit seeing as she had a few abs, but she is a sport geek so it kinda explains.

We smiled at the boys and then ran out.

NO POV

"Wow, your sisters really have changed our sisters haven't they?" Sky said.

"I never thought I'd see the day Tecna would go the gym on her own will," Riven said.

"Did Flora go jogging?" Nabu asked shocked.

Brandon, Helia and Timmy laughed.

"I guess they have changed," Timmy smiled.

2 HOURS LATER

Bloom and Stella came back first with their hair dripping wet, they had opened it so it would dry on the walk back home, It didn't.

They headed straight to the kitchen and started attacking the pancakes the boys had made,

The boys were already sited on the kitchen table eating their breakfast.

Smiling at the 2 hungry girls,

Moments later, Layla and Tecna walked into the kitchen laughing, they froze when they saw everyone (Minus Musa and Flora) sitting at the table,

"FOOD!" They screamed, their eyes lighting up.

Everyone (Minus Musa and Flora, and Bloom and Stella, who were too busy with their own stack of pancakes) laughed.

10 minutes later, Musa and Flora came running in, they grabbed the nearest's persons plate and a fork and started eating, unfortunately, the 2 nearest people were Riven and Helia, the girls were still in their jogging outfits, and the sweat made their skin glow, their hair was open now, because their heads began to hurt halfway.

"HEY!" Riven and Helia cried.

"Sorry," Musa and Flora shrugged then sat down next to Layla and Tecna and began stuffing their faces.

"So how was all the exercise?" Brandon asked.

"Exhausting!" Stella, Flora and Tecna sighed.

"Bloom made me do 6 warm up laps, then 10 practice lengths, and 5 "just for fun" laps, and then after all that, she made me race with her, like that wasn't enough, but not just 1 fucking length or 1 fucking stroke, oh no, that's too lazy for Bloom, instead we raced every single fucking stroke known to man!" Stella cried, "My hands are killing,"

Everyone, (Minus Stella) laughed.

"Yeah well, Layla made me try out every machine in the fucking gym for 20 minutes each, the fool won't let me stop for a break, no, just keep it up you lazy fool, that was all I got instead," Tecna huffed.

Everyone (Minus Tecna) laughed.

"Try walking around the whole of bloody L.A, and after you tried that, try running, because if you ever go for a "Jog" with Musa, that's what you'll have to do, then she made me race with her from one end of the park to the to the other, and after all that stupidity, we walked down the beach, but then she chooses to race all the way back home! The fucking beach is 15 minutes away from here, and that's when you go by a bloody car!" Flora sighed.

Everyone (Minus Flora) laughed.

"Looks like you had fun," Timmy laughed.

"I did, I even managed to get muscles!" Tecna smiled flexing her arm.

Riven peered at it.

"Where? I don't see anything," Riven asked.

Tecna scowled at him as everyone started laughing.

"What did you guys get up to while we were gone?" Bloom asked.

_FLASHBACK WITH THE BOYS_

"_Let's try create a gigantic lunch feast for when the girls come back," Brandon said._

"_Are you sure they'll eat?" Nabu asked._

"_I'm pretty sure they will," Helia smirked._

_So the guys set of to make a great breakfast for their sisters._

_5 minutes later_

"_Uh oh," Sky said looking up. All the boys stopped and looked at the ceiling where a pizza base was stuck._

_They looked at each other and shrugged._

_Then they continued with they're own work,_

"_Dammit!" Helia whined,_

"_What?" The boys asked looking at him as he opened the oven door._

"_This," He said, all the boys peered inside and burst out laughing._

_The pizza crust was on the top shelf, but the cheese and the sauce was all a big pile at the bottom of the oven,_

"_I think you were meant to put that on a pizza tray," Timmy said holding one in his hand._

"_How the hell was I supposed to know?" Helia whined._

_The boys got on with their own cooking._

"_Argh," Nabu said in disgust._

_The boys turned to look at him, and then their eyes fell on the waffle iron, they started laughing._

_It was all burnt, and half of it was stuck to the roof of the iron._

"_Did you put butter?" Brandon asked._

"_I was supposed to put butter?" Nabu asked._

_The boys continued working._

"_Umm Riven, I don't think you're doing it right," Sky snorted back a laugh._

_Everyone turned to look at Riven, he had used a tennis racket instead of a colander, so now there was soggy pasta on top of it._

"_I think you're supposed to use this dude," Helia smiled,_

"_Oops," Riven muttered._

_The boys carried on._

"_Urgh, Timmy, I think you're supposed to throw the egg shells away man," Riven said looking at the frying pan in front of Timmy, he had cracked the egg in to the pan, and then threw the egg shells on top,_

_The boys burst out laughing, and then continued with their own stuff._

"_Umm, I'm pretty sure this isn't supposed to happen," Brandon said._

_The boys turned to look at what he was talking about, and their eyes open as wide as saucers._

"_THE PASTA'S ON FIRE!" They screamed._

_They started running around and finally they threw the pan into the sink basin and switched on the tap on full blast._

_Finally the fire died out and Brandon looked at the spaghetti in the pan, the he flipped it over and the strands of spaghetti hanged out, but it was burnt to the pan, so it didn't fall on to the floor._

"_I give up!" Timmy sighed._

_They hid everything so the girls would not find it._

_Then they put the cereal boxes and milk on the table and some bowls and spoons._

…

The boys winced at the flashback,

"Umm, not much, you know how lazy us boys can be," Sky said laughing uncomfortably.

"Okay?" Bloom said.

Then the girls got up to put everything away.

Just then the pizza base fell from the ceiling and landed right onto Bloom's face.

The boys jumped.

The girls just looked at Bloom in shock.

Then Flora opened the oven door and looked at it in shock.

The girls looked at Flora and were so confused,

"Ew, what the hell is that?" Flora asked.

"Umm, I think it's supposed to be a pie," Musa said looking closely at it.

"Actually, it's a pizza," Helia said.

The girls turned to look at Helia with a "Why the hell does the pizza have a hole in it?" look,

When the boys didn't speak they turned to walk out, except Bloom and Flora, who were too shocked to move, just so you know Bloom still had a pizza base on her face.

2 minutes later,

"What the? Why does my tennis racket smell of over cooked pasta?" Musa asked loudly walking into the kitchen.

"Why the hell does the sitting room smell of eggs? Okay, forget that question, what the hell is a frying pan of raw egg and egg shells doing under the sitting room couch?" Tecna asked walking into the kitchen with the pan in her arms and a disgusted face. She stood next to Musa.

"Umm, what the hell happened to this sauce pan?" Stella asked walking into the kitchen, "It's got umm, things flying out,"

"WHAT THE FLIPPING HELL WAS THIS DOING IN MY DESK DRAWER?!" Layla yelled running into the kitchen, in her hand she held the waffle iron.

The girls looked at The Boys with anger and confusion and amusement in their eyes.

"Well…"

The boys explained, and by the time thy were finished the girls were rolling on the floor, clutching their stomachs, tears coming out of their eyes, and laughing non-stop.

"Could you not?" Sky asked.

"You. Guys. Are. Idiots!" Bloom said in between laughs.

"Hey, you were the same when you first came here," Nabu whined.

"We weren't this bad!" Layla defended.

"You burnt salad!" Riven smirked.

"HEY! It was an accident, and plus, the first night we stayed with you, you made a great meal, what the hell happened?" Musa defended.

"We did take away," The 3 boys muttered.

"So, I guess none of us can cook," Helia laughed.

"Dammit we're gonna become fat," Flora cursed.

"How?" Helia asked, wondering how long it would take to make someone as skinny as her, fat.

"Like you said, none of us can cook, and if by any chance you can magically wish us a pizza, without a whole in the middle, I would be very grateful," Flora explained.

Everyone laughed.

**Okay, hope you enjoyed it, I expect lots of reviews soon!.**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

MUSA'S POV

After that little breakfast fiasco, the group and I were in the living room and just chilling there, literally half dead, we were so lazy to go out, but we were so bored when we stayed, but then all of a sudden my phone started ringing, like really loud cause it was still connected to my speaker.

This made all 12 of us jump in fright.

I groaned and got up to answer it, I came back and stood behind the couch Helia and Riven were sitting on,

"_Hello? Oh hi mum, how's umm Germany? France? France! Psh yeah I knew, I was just checking if you did," I said quickly, making all my friends roll their eyes._

"_Yeah, we're fine, yeah mum, the house is not burnt down, yes I am still alive, Helia's still alive, yes mum everyone else is still alive, no I'm not sick, okay yeah mum, your right, I am dead," I said rolling my eyes at my mum, I could tell my friends were so tempted to burst out laughing at my awesome sarcasm, so I grinned._

"_Mum we're fine! What?" I asked._

"_Honey, I have some good news," mum said._

"_And that is…?" I asked._

"_We're staying here now, we're not coming back to L.A,!" mum squealed._

"_WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!" I yelled, making Helia and Riven wince, because I was standing right behind them, and I might have just screamed in their ears….oops? ,"How the hell is that good news?"  
"Musa,"_

"_No, mum, why? What the hell? Why?! I'll wear a dress if I have to, but just why?" I spoke really fast._

_My 11 friends looked concerned as they watched as I paced back and forth._

"_Musa, we're moving here so you 12 could get a huge responsibility, you've been living together for 1 month and you've proved to us you can be responsible, here talk to your dad," My mum said softly._

"_No I don't want to talk- hi dad," I sighed, rolling my eyes a bit,_

"_Musa darling, we've got a big opportunity here in France, we've got a great job here, and we love it, all of us, we know it's a bit sudden, but we trust you, we will still be able to visit, it's not like we'll never get to see you again, please, it's a big opportunity, we're selling our house, and you'll be moving in together, won't that be fun? All 12 of you living together?" dad said._

"_But dad-"I started._

"_Musa, please? We'll come visit in the summer, or during Christmas," _

"_BLOODY CHRISTMAS!? Dad that's like 8 months away!" I cried, my friends were all watching me in concern, they were worried, they watched as tears rolled down my cheeks, they were really concerned now, I think I looked really angry and sad, because I felt really angry and sad._

"_Yeah, I know but-"I started,_

"_Yeah, but-"I started._

"_Musa, we weren't earning much in L.A, even the other families, here talk to Aunt Rebecca," dad said._

"_No, Dad, you can't keep- hi Aunt Rebecca," I sighed, clenching my fists, _

_Riven and Tecna looked up and stared at me, even the others were shocked._

"_Yeah, I know dad said," I sighed._

"_But-"I tried._

"_Here, talk to Uncle Thomas," Aunt Rebecca said._

"_What the hell! No! can you stop giving the phone to other- Hi Uncle Thomas, Ya I'm fine, yes we're all here," I sighed._

"_Okay, you know what! Yeah fine, take the opportunity, I'll tell the others this "Good News" bye Uncle Thomas, oh now it's Aunt Sidney, yes, I'm good, no I'm not dead, yes Stella and Sky are alive too, okay bye!" I sighed, _parents, they get on your nerves sometimes, I threw my phone on the table and fell down on the sofa backwards, in between Helia and Riven, so my legs were hanging on the back rest and my head was falling of the sofa, basically my head is where my feet should be and my legs are were my head should be. Helia stroked my hair and Riven put his hand on my shoulder, everyone looked at me in concern, "What's up?" Layla asked coming and kneeling in front of me, everyone crowded around me.

"The fact that, We will now be living in this house, why? Because my house is getting sold, why? Because our bloody parents now live in fucking France!" I said fiercely,

"WHAT!?" Everyone else yelled.

"My reaction exactly," I sighed.

"But wait, what the actual fuck?!" Stella yelled.

"I know, apparently they got a big job opportunity, and they just couldn't let it go, but they said they'd visit in the summer, or Christmas, it's just so fucking great, now we have to live in this one house, and look after ourselves, hell I can't even make fucking salad for myself, how the flipping hell are we gonna survive?!" I sighed panicking.

"Musa, breathe," Nabu said.

"BREATHE? I CANNOT FUCKING BREATHE NABU! Our God damn parents are half way across the planet, in a complete different time zone, the hell, when they come back I won't be able to understand what the hell they're saying, I don't speak fucking French! I hate France, them and their stupid snails, don't care how good their fucking bread tastes!" I yelled.

**I DO NOT HATE FRANCE, BTW! IN FACT I FREAKING LOVE IT, I WENT THEIR 2 YEARS BACK, AND I WANT TO GO BACK!**

"Musa!" Bloom yelled, slapping me across the face, "Shut up! We'll fight this shit together, no matter how stupid it is!" I smiled weakly.

"Yeah? Well how 'bout you guys make me something to eat, perhaps a pizza, without a hole in the middle, and if you could avoid it touching the ceiling, that'd be great, or an omelet, without the egg shells please, or some pasta, not burnt though, or a waffle, but please, may I have it whole and not burnt, or some salad, but if you could avoid the contact of blood whatsoever, I'd really appreciate it," I teased.

Big mistake, after that little speech, all 11 people pretend to be very hurt, and for revenge? I was tickled, by all 11 of them, my hair was in a mess, and I was now lying down on the floor.

"Damn you!" I scowled, as Brandon helped me up, "Just damn you,"

This made them all laugh. _Fucking morons._

"Yes, indeed we are morons, but I don't remember fucking anyone," Helia joked.

"What the fuck?" I burst out laughing,

_They my fucking morons._

"Aww, yes we are your fucking morons," Flora laughed.

I swore under my breath,

My phone started pinging, which by the way means some retarded moron kept sending me messages every fucking second.

"The hell? SHUT UP!" I yelled, when Tecna threw me my phone, I switched it on, and read the 28 messages, that retarded moron from before? Turns out she's my mum.

Fuck.

I groaned, my friends all looked at me,

"They've sold the fucking house already," I sighed.

My friends all gave me those, "I understand how you feel, but it'll be fine," looks,

_Bruh, they ain't fooling no one._

"Yeah, your right, this is just fucking annoying!" Stella sighed.

Yeah, this is just so fucking great, note the awesome sarcasm (Lol read that out loud)

"So, house buddies, what's the plan, I say screw school, who's with me?" I asked.

"AYE!" Everyone yelled, but we didn't screw school, hell we didn't know how the fuck we could.

"Okay, let's be serious, what the hell are we gonna do?" Riven asked.

Riven! I completely forgot about him, crap, if staying with him for a month was killing me, how would I survive living in the same house with him for God knows how long? I'd be dead before the fucking semester ends.

_Fucking great_,

"We could-" Sky started, but then stopped when an annoyingly loud honk filled our ears,

"The fuck? I think some of my brain cells died," Bloom sighed.

"You have a brain?" I asked pretending to be shocked.

Bloom scowled at me. I got up and went to open the door.

"The fuck?!" I yelled, all my friends came running to me.

"What the actual flipping fuck is going on?" Helia asked.

"Already?" Timmy muttered.

It was the fucking moving van.

I groaned, this was going to be a long day, we watched as the moving van man came and put our boxes and shit in the living room, the boys helping.

We girls were just as useless as a piece of chicken to a vegetarian.

Jumping up and down, to avoid boxes crushing our toes, stepping on the sofa, the chairs. Tables.

Well at least we were entertaining the "Strong men" our brothers called themselves, the hell, they aren't strong, as for the "men" part, my brother still gets excited when he finds a superman hero toy in the cereal box.

**Let's be honest, I get excited too,**

When they were done, the moving van men went.

"Woah, that was tiring," Tecna sighed collapsing onto the sofa.

"For who? You? Hell no!" Timmy said, making Tecna giggle.

"Yeah, that shit was really heavy," Riven groaned stretching,

Bloom, Layla and I looked at each other, then the 6 boys, then each other, then the boxes, then each other again, and then back at the boys.

The 3 of us got up and picked up random boxes, "Right, better start taking this load of crap upstairs," Layla smiled, stepping over Nabu's legs which were stretched out.

"How the fuck?" Sky asked.

"How the fuck what Sky?" Bloom asked as we climbed the stairs, the 3 of us each had like 3 boxes in our hands, and those were the heavy ones, finally all that was left was the really small, light ones, we took like 5-6 of them and we were done unpacking in 30 minutes.

"You're welcome," I said eyeing Timmy, Brandon and Helia.

"But, but, those took us like a whole fucking 2 hours to bring into the bloody house, and we were 9 men!" Nabu yelled.

"Exactly, you should feel very embarrassed, because, we're only 3 girls, and we had to take them up 2 flights of stairs, actually 3 because Musa's room is in the fucking attic," Layla laughed.

The boys scowled as the girls and I laughed.

"So, um, what's for dinner?" Flora asked.

"Musa don't you dare say anything!" Helia growled, all my friends nodded scowling at me, _looks like they don't want to get critised by the Great Musa Davison_! I laughed. They know me to well.

"The great Musa Davison?" Stella snorted.

"You shut up," I scowled. _What the hell? Did I say that out loud?_

"Yes, yes you did!" Riven laughed.

My friends all grinned.

I scowled at them, but my face cracked into a huge smile, _oh how I love these idiots_

"Especially me right?" Layla asked.

"I'm her fucking best friend!" Bloom yelled.

"But she likes me more," Stella cooed.

"Um, no, she likes me more, everyone likes me," Nabu smiled.

Layla raised her eyebrows.

"Not everyone honey," Flora smiled, "And by the way, she likes me more,"

"What the fuck? Everyone knows she likes me more, and I thought _I_ was your best friend," Sky yelled looking at me.

"Well you're not! Because I'm her best friend," Tecna smiled satisfyingly.

"But you're wrong, because I'm her best friend," Timmy said stubbornly.

"No, no you're not, I am, because I've known her for the longest," Brandon said smugly.

"No you fucking haven't you fucking idiot! I have, I'm her fucking twin brother!" Helia yelled

"You fucking idiots, you shouldn't care if she likes you more, as long as you have her in your life, you should be fucking happy, because you're blessed!" Riven smiled.

Holy mother of God, did he just say that?!

I couldn't stop myself, I literally jumped on his back,

"Funny, because I liked you more! But it doesn't really matter because y'all are so blessed!" I smiled.

"Yeah, I think I need to stop this really bad habit of lying," He laughed.

"Twat!" I laughed hitting his head playfully. He laughed too.

"BUT MUSA!" All my idiotic friends whined, I just smiled at them, and they returned it.

_I have the best friends in like the whole fucking world._

"Including France?" Layla joked,

"Fuck France, I hate it," I scowled.

My friends started laughing.

Then Riven did the most unexpected thing he literally did some weird thing so now I was facing him, with my legs around his waist ad my arms around his neck.

"But I want to be more than best friends," He smirked.

I blushed, I FUCKING BLUSHED! I don't blush! But I was doing it right now, WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!

And with that he kissed me! HE FUCKING KISSED ME!  
Like seriously, I'm not joking, if I could, my jaw would be wide open, but of course by mouth was literally glued to his.

THIS IS THE MOST FUCKING C DAY!

My friends grinned at me,

But wait what?

They boys literally had their arms around the girls' waist, I could literally see shock spilling out of their ears, and they were blushing!

Omigod!

When I and Riven parted he smirked at me and I smirked back, then he kissed me again.

This was going to be the coolest thing I've done.

You know living with my best friends and stuff.

Not kissing Riven, that's just…umm…there is NO FUCKING WORD IN THE FUCKING ENGLISH DICTIONARY TO DESCRIBE HOW AMAZING THIS IS!

I think I need to find a French dictionary…

I think Timmy or Tecna has one…

Do they?

Oh well…

I need to shut up,

This chapter is gonna end NOW!

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

**This was really fun to write tbh,**

**So you better have enjoyed.**

**R&amp;R!**

Told you it would end, (Smirks) I'm literally so awesome, like the hell? How am I still single? Wait scratch that, I'm not anymore!


End file.
